Harry Potter and the New Generation: Year Three
by Blackknight117
Summary: The trio enters their third year at Hogwarts.
1. Summer Break

Summer Break

August 14, 2019

Everyone is one summer break, relaxing before the third year begins. Al is now thirteen and learning spells from his dad to prepare for the dangers ahead of him.

"For today, I going to teach you the Patronus Charm" Harry said.

"The Patronus Charm" Al said.

"Yes, this is a very powerful spell that requires happiness to power it. This will be very useful against dementors" Harry said.

"You said that happiness powers it" Al said.

"That's right, you need to think of the most happiest memory you have. Are you ready" Harry said.

"Yes" Al said.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Harry said.

He conjured the spell from the wand and took the form of a stag. He then turns it off.

"Now its your turn" Harry said.

"Okay" Al said.

"Ready, One, Two, Three" Harry said.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Al said.

He was able to conjured the Patronus Charm which took the form of a fox.

"Well done, son. Well done" Harry said.

"Thanks" Al said.

"Might I ask what memory you were think off" Harry said.

"It was the first time me and Alice kissed" Al said.

"She does make you happy, I figured that memory was about her. You've grown up into a very confident person, I'm so proud of you" Harry said.

"Thank you" Al said.

Ginny came by to see Al and Harry practicing.

"It's time, Harry" Ginny said.

"Right, time to go to Diagon Alley" Harry said.

They all left for Diagon Alley to meet with Ron's family.

"Ron" Harry said.

"Harry, glad you here" Ron said.

"I see Hugo is eleven now" Harry said.

"So is Lily" Hermione said.

"Shall we" Ginny said.

They all walked are to find school supplies for Hugo and Lily. Harry begins to noticed Al wanted to talk with him.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me about" Harry said.

"It's about Isabel" Al said.

"Uh Ginny, why do you go on ahead with Lily, Me and Al will catch up later" Harry said.

"Okay, be careful boys" Ginny said.

"We will" Harry said.

Harry and Al went back to the Leaky Cauldron to talk.

"Sit down" Harry said.

Al and Harry sat down.

"Isabel Graves, that's Hexxia's real name" Harry said.

"You knew her before" Al said.

"Back then I was a representative for Hogwarts, I met her when she was eleven before she started school. She was muggleborn having a hard time due to her magical abilities. She didn't have any friends because she was different" Harry said.

"She was a student at Hogwarts" Al said.

"That's right, she was able to fit in with others like her. She meet someone she loved, they were going to be married after graduation" Harry said.

"What happened" Al said.

"A group of muggle extremist who are against magic murdered her parents including her lover. She then killed all in anger" Harry said.

"That's terrible" Al said.

"Yes. Whats worst is that I didn't save them. The ministry couldn't intervene back then, they fear that if we did, we would expose ourselves to every muggle" Harry said.

"But you tried to save them" Al said.

"I did, but by then I was too late. They were gone. I tried to help her out but she apparated out. She hasn't been heard from since" Harry said.

"Until now" Al said.

"Yes" Harry said.

Harry pulled out his wand and used a spell to extract the memories he has of her. He put it in a small jar and gave it to Al.

"Take this" Harry said.

"What is it" Al said.

"It's every memory I have about her. Take to school and put it in a pensieve, you can see the rest of the story for yourself. We should be getting back to the others" Harry said.

"Yeah" Al said.

They manage to catch up to find Lily and Hugo at Ollivanders Wand Shop. Lily and Hugo was able to find wands that chose them.

"Lily, I have something for you" Ginny said.

Ginny hands her daughter a pet rabbit. She was happy with her gift.

"Thank you, Mum" Lily said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart" Ginny said.

Everyone got their stuff for the new school year.


	2. Enter the Third Year

Enter the Third Year

September 1, 2019

James, Al, and Rose are making their way to platform 9 3/4 along with Lily and Hugo who are about to start their first.

"James, Al, Rose, you three go first" Harry said.

They went through the barrier while Lily and Hugo watched.

"Together" Harry said.

Harry helped Lily get through the barrier followed by Hugo and Ron.

Al and Rose made their way until they see Score with a girl.

"Who is that" Rose said.

"That's Catherine, she and Score are dating. Didn't you know" Al said.

"Uh no, of course not" Rose said.

Rose couldn't help feel a little jealous.

"Al, Rose" Score said.

"Score, good to see you" Al said.

"You too" Score said.

"Hi, Catherine" Al said.

"Hello, Al" Catherine said.

"Hi, there" Rose said.

"You must Rose, Score told me about you" Catherine said.

"Did he" Rose said.

"Told me that you two are good friends" Catherine said.

"Yes, we are" Rose said.

"We should be getting on board, I'm glad to meet you" Catherine said.

"Me too" Rose said.

Al and Rose got on the Express and made it to a compartment where James, Lily, and Hugo are sitting.

"Al" Alice said.

"Alice" Al said.

"Got room for one more" Alice said.

"Sure" Rose said.

Alice sat with Al and Rose with James, Lily, and Hugo sitting across from them.

The train left the station and begins to journey to Hogwarts.

"Any sweets" Trolley lady said.

"Umm" Lily said.

"It's okay, Lily. Dad gave you money to buy sweets" Al said.

"We'll take a lot" James said.

They all bought a lot of food for the trip. They all ate during the journey.

"Taste better like the first time" Al said.

"So what houses do you think you both will be in" James said.

"James" Rose said.

"I'm hoping Gryffindor though my brother is in Slytherin" Lily said.

"It's okay, Lily. Which ever house you get sorted into, I'll always be proud of you" Al said.

"Thank you" Lily said.

"He's right, I'll be proud of you too" James said.

"You two should get changed, will be arriving soon" Rose said.

"Okay, Sis" Hugo said.

"See you later" Lily said.

Hugo and Lily left to get changed.

"So did you get you permission to go on the Hogsmeade trips" Rose said.

"Yes" Al said.

"I got one too" Alice said.

"Planning a date, you two" James said.

"Like you date" Rose said.

"You really need to date" Al said.

"I do date" James said.

"Really, what her name" Al said.

"Her name is um, um" James said.

"You really don't have anyone to date, do you" Al said.

"No" James said.

"Well it's not too late" Al said.

"He's right" Alice said.

"What about you, Rose. You date" James said.

"Me, no" Rose said.

"Really, not even with Score" James said.

"Of course not" Rose said rudely.

"Okay, Okay, relax" James said.

"James, you really need to back off" Al said.

"Okay, I'm sorry" James said.

"No, I'm sorry" Rose said.

"I forgive you" James said.

"Thanks" Rose said.

The Hogwarts express stopped as they all got out, they see Lily and Hugo with the first years. Hagrid escort them on the boats while Al and his friends are going a different way. Later they all are in the great hall watching the first years getting sorted.

"Weasley, Hugo" Professor Longbottom said.

Hugo sat down as the sorting hat is placed on his head.

"Another Weasley, I know where to put you, GRYFFINDOR" Sorting hat said.

Everyone clapped as Hugo sat at the Gryffindor table with his sister Rose.

"Potter, Lily" Professor Longbottom said.

She sat down and the sorting hat is placed.

"Mmm, Right then, mmm okay then, GRYFFINDOR" Sorting Hat said.

Everyone clapped including her brother Al and his friend Score. She sat at Gryffindor table.

Later the Sorting Ceremony ended and the feast begins. Everyone eating and having chats. Al and Score have chats together along with Catherine and Christopher. The trio have now entered their third year.


	3. Professor Hagrid

Professor Hagrid

September 3, 2019

Al is in the great hall eating breakfast before class starts. Rose came by to see him.

"Hey" Rose said.

"Hi, Rose" Al said.

"What are reading there" Rose said.

"_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander. Reading up before class" Al said.

"Great, where Score" Rose said.

"Over there with Catherine, why" Al said.

"No reason, so what are you taking" Rose said.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy" Al said.

"So no Divination or Muggle Studies" Rose said.

"Well Divination isn't exactly an accurate subject and I'm more familiar with Muggle Studies so I'm all good" Al said.

"Same with me, See you and Score in Hagrid's class" Rose said.

"Okay" Al said.

Later Al and Score attended Care of Magical Creatures class where Professor Hagrids.

"Hello, Professor Hagrid" Al said.

"Thanks, just called me Hagrid, Al" Hagrid said.

"Sure thing" Al said.

"Alright, gather round everything. Now, open up your monster books. Remember to stroke the spine before opening" Hagrid said.

Everyone stroke the spine on their books. Everyone then saw a hippogriff in front of them.

"What is that" Score said.

"That is a" Hagrid said.

"Hippogriff" Al said.

"Correct, ten points for Slytherin. You know about Hippogriff" Hagrid said.

"My dad told me that he flew on one once" Al said.

"Yes, he did" Hagrid said.

"My dad told me that one nearly killed him once" Score said.

"He only got scratched, he and his dad wanted him dead" Hagrid said.

"Oh" Score said.

"Now, who would like to ride on one" Hagrid said.

"I would" Al said.

"Okay, come. First bow before him, then he'll bow to you" Hagrid said.

Al bow to the hippogriff and it bow the same.

"Alright, move slowly and let him come to you" Hagrid said.

Al walked slowly to the hippogriff. He raised his hand to pet him. It came closer and Al got to pet him.

"Well done, now time to fly" Hagrid said.

Al got on the hippogriff.

"Off you go" Hagrid said.

The hippogriff flew off with Al riding. The hippogriff flew around Hogwarts with Al enjoying it. Later it came back with the other students cheering.

"Well done, Al. Now who's next" Hagrid said.

Meanwhile at Hexxia's castle.

"Our army has been growing stronger with each day, Milady" Dutch said.

"Excellent, we are very close" Hexxia said.

"I see that you are without you mask" Dutch said.

"There's no need for it, now that everyone know who I am" Hexxia said.

"What of the boy, do you plan to kill him" Dutch said.

"Not yet, I have other plans. Rex" Hexxia said.

A dark wizard is summoned by Hexxia.

"You summoned me" Rex said.

"Yes, I have a mission for you" Hexxia said.

"I'm listening" Rex said.


	4. The Collector

The Collector

September 10, 2019

The third years gather around for the trip to Hogsmeade.

"Those with permission from parent or guardian are allowed on the trip. Those who have none will not be allow to go. Pass up your permission forms" Professor Longbottom said.

Al, Rose, Score, Alice, and Catherine gave their permission forms to Professor Longbottom.

"Alright, looks like everyone got their permission. Lets go" Professor Longbottom said.

Everyone walked with Professor Longbottom from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. Minutes later they all arrived.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade, there you have Honeydukes sweet shop, Hog's Head Inn and Pub, and many more. Enjoy" Professor Longbottom said.

"Where are you going, Rose" Score said.

"To see the Shrieking Shack" Rose said.

"I'll come with you" Al said.

"Me too" Score said.

"Are you guys comes with us" Catherine said.

"We'll meet you two later" Al said.

"Okay" Alice said.

"Be careful" Catherine said.

"Thanks" Score said.

The trio arrived outside the Shrieking Shack.

"Can't believe that all these years it's still standing" Rose said.

"It sure does have the creepy vibe" Score said.

"I couldn't agree more" Rex said.

The trio turned arround to see a dark wizard with spiking blonde hair and a goatee wear a black coat.

"Who are you" Al said.

"Who am I, I'm Rex also known as the collector" Rex said.

"Yeah, I heard about you. Whenever you defeat someone you take a wand from them and add it to your collection" Score said.

"I see that you three have interesting wands, I'll be glad to take them off your hands" Rex said.

"Not going to happen" Al said.

The trio went up against Rex. Rose used her spells against him, he block it and used the disarm spell. Rose got disarmed of her wand and ended up in Rex's hand.

"My wand" Rose said.

"Pretty wand" Rex said.

"Give it back" Score said.

"Make me" Rex said.

"Rose, get help" Al said.

"Okay" Rose said.

She left and the two continue to fight Rex. Score used his spells until Rex stunned him. Al is left standing.

"It's just you and me" Rex said.

Al dueled against him one on one. Rex got the upperhand by disarming Al of his wand.

"Now I have your wand too. Hexxia will surely reward me when I bring you back alive" Rex said.

"Hexxia, you work for her" Al said.

"I'm an acolyte" Rex said.

Al then see a stunned Score and his wand on the floor.

"Time to end this" Rex said.

Rex fired his spell. Al jumped away from it and grabbed Score's wand. He used the stun spell on him and it worked. Rex got stunned.

"You're right about ending this" Al said.

Rose came with Professor Longbottom along with Alice and Catherine.

"Al" Alice said.

She came running to him and hugged him.

"I'm okay, Alice. I'm okay" Al said.

"Score, are you alright" Catherine said.

"I'm fine" Score said.

She hugged him while Rose saw the two together. She felt a little jealous. Professor Longbottom reached down to find Al and Rose's wand in Rex's coat.

"He are you wands, you two" Professor Longbottom said.

"Thanks" Al said.

"Thank you" Rose said.

He hand them back their wands.

"Get the aurors, have them take him to the ministry" Professor Longbottom said.

Meanwhile at Hexxia's castle.

"You have news, Dutch" Hexxia said.

"I've received word that Rex has been captured" Dutch said.

"Perfect, everything is going as planned" Hexxia said.


	5. Hexxia's Origins Part I

Hexxia's Origins Part I

September 20, 2019

The ministry is hold a hearing of Rex. Minister Shacklebolt, along with Percy, Cho, and Hermione as interrogators. She's dress in black robe and hat along with the others. Harry attended with Ron as well.

"This hearing is in session, interrogators Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministry of Magic. Rex Sinclair, you have been brought before us a convicted dark wizard. Miss Granger, Charges" Minister Shacklebolt said.

"The charges are multiple murders, conspiracy, and attempted kidnapping" Hermione said.

"You are facing life in Azkaban Prison, this court is willing to change all that. All we want the location and information of Hexxia. Will you you cooperate" Minister Shacklebolt said.

"Bite me" Rex said.

"Very well, you will sentenced to Azkaban for life. Court is ajoured" Minister Shacklebolt said.

He slammed down the gavel. The aurors are taking Rex to Azkaban.

"Well that didn't get us anywhere" Ron said.

"Still we need to find her before she does something dangerous" Harry said.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Al entered the Headmistress' office to find the pensieve.

"It's been a while since we've seen you" Dumbledore said.

"I've been busy" Al said.

"What brings you here, Potter" Snape said.

"Answers" Al said.

Al opened the jar and poured the memories into the pensieve. He then begins to watch the memories of his father.

* * *

August 2, 1999

Al sees his father when he was young. He was talking on a celluar phone with Ginny.

"I'm glad to hear that you got accepted to join the Holyhead Harpies, listen I'll have to called back later. Love You, too" Harry said.

He turns of the phone. He arrived at the Graves house. He rang the bell, a man opened.

"Hello, Mr Graves" Harry said.

Later Harry was invited in the house and talked with her parents. He went upstairs to see a little girl named Isabel.

"Hello Isabel" Harry said.

"Hi, who are you" Isabel said.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said.

"My parents say that you were sent by a school" Isabel said.

"Yes, a school where there are others like you" Harry said.

"Like me" Isabel said.

"Yes, you're a witch" Harry said.

"I'm a witch" Isabel said.

"That's right, you have magic in you" Harry said.

"How do you know all this" Isabel said.

"Because I am a wizard, I'm like you" Harry said.

"Can you show me" Isabel said.

Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Harry said.

He used patronus charm in front of her. She sees the glowing light in the form of a stag.

"That's amazing" Isabel said.

"Yes, it is. At Hogwarts, you'll learning not only how to use magic, but how to control it. You'll also have a chance to fit in with others" Harry said.

"When can I start" Isabel said.

"September 1, you'll be leaving to Hogwarts by trains. Before that, you need to get school supplies and wand. I have a list of the materials you'll need. You'll find all of this in Diagon Alley" Harry said.

"Thank you, Mr Potter" Isabel said.

"You're welcome" Harry said.


	6. Hexxia's Origins Part II

Hexxia's Origins Part II

April 20, 2006

Harry was walking to the Minister's office with some urgent news. Neville came to speak with Harry.

"Neville, what brings you by" Harry said.

"I wanted to tell you this in person" Neville said.

"What is it" Harry said.

"I'm quitting the aurors" Neville said.

"Quitting, why" Harry said.

"Professor McGonagall told me that Professor Sprout is retiring. She offered me a job as the new professor of Herbology" Neville said.

"Congratulations" Harry said.

"Thanks" Neville said.

"Me and Ron are going to miss you" Harry said.

"I'll miss you too. Well I should let you get back to business" Neville said.

"Right" Harry said.

Harry entered the Minister's office to see Shacklebolt.

"You have news, Mr Potter" Minister Shacklebolt said.

"Yes, a group of muggles attacked some witches and wizards again. This the fifth one this year" Harry said.

"I see" Minister Shacklebolt said.

"I fear that this could get out hand, we need to deal with this problem" Harry said.

"We can't" Minister Shacklebolt said.

"What" Harry said.

"We can't intervene in this matter" Minister Shacklebolt said.

"Minister, if we don't stop this, this could become something much worse. Something we maybe too late to stop" Harry said.

"I understand, Mr Potter. But if we get involved, we could risk exposure to every witches and wizards. There could be chaos. For our own good, we need to keep the wizarding world a secret" Minister Shacklebolt said.

"I understand" Harry said.

Harry left the office. He later made it home to his wife Ginny who is pregnant with Al and a year old James.

"Something got you worried" Ginny said.

"A group of muggles attacked again. I'm worried that things could get worse" Harry said.

"You're doing everything you can to help, Harry" Ginny said.

"You're right, how my little boy doing" Harry said.

"He is like my brothers Fred and George, much of a troublemaker" Ginny said.

"What about my little boy in here" Harry said.

Harry placed his hand on her pregnant belly. He felt the baby.

"He'll be born soon" Ginny said.

"I know" Harry said.

Harry and Ginny kissed each other.

* * *

July 7, 2006

Harry is helping Neville clear his stuff out.

"Here is the last box" Harry said.

"Thanks" Neville said.

"HARRY" Ron said.

"What's wrong, Ron" Harry said.

"Something terrible happened" Ron said.

"Another muggle attack" Harry said.

"Worse, murder" Ron said.

Harry, Ron, and Neville ran out to help. They apparated to the home of Isabel Graves only to find her parents and her fiance murdered along with those kill them. Isabel was there with her wand. She turned around to see them. They see the cut over her left eye and her tears.

"Isabel, what happened" Harry said.

"They killed them. They killed my family, they killed the love of my life. THEY KILLED THEM" Isabel said in anger.

"What did you do" Harry said.

"I killed them, I killed them" Isabel said.

"Isabel" Harry said.

"STAY AWAY" Isabel said loudly.

"Let us help you" Harry said.

"Help me, you should have helped them. You should have save them" Isabel said.

"I should have stop before" Harry said.

"You knew. You knew about them and you didn't do anything to stop" Isabel said.

"Isabel" Harry said.

"This is your fault. It's your fault that they're dead" Isabel said.

"Isabel" Harry said.

"Isabel is gone, she died with her family because of you. I'm someone else. Someone who should have realized that muggles will never accept our kind" Isabel said.

"Isabel" Harry said.

"Goodbye" Isabel said.

She apparated out of there. She went into exile after that.

* * *

September 20, 2019

Al got his head out of the pensieve. He was shocked to learned the truth.

"I see you got you answers" Dumbledore said.

"She blames him for what happened to her" Al said.

"Love can easily turned into hate when those we loved have been taken from us" Dumbledore said.

"So she isn't capable of love anymore" Al said.

"But you are. Always remember to hang on to the love you have in your heart, friends and family. Never forget that" Dumbledore said.

"I won't, thank you" Al said.


	7. Slytherin Potter vs Gryffindor Potter

Slytherin Potter vs Gryffindor Potter

November 5, 2019

Al is in the great hall wearing his quidditch sweater. Score came by with Rose to check on Al.

"Al" Score said.

"Oh, hey guys" Al said.

"What are reading there" Rose said.

"This, I asked Professor McGonagall to let me take a look at a file on Isabel Graves" Al said.

"Isabel" Rose said.

"What does it say" Score said.

"She's muggleborn, born to a middle class muggle family. Sorted into Gryffindor house. Attend Hogwarts from 1999 to 2006. Excellent grades, prefect and Head Girl" Al said.

"Sounds like my mother" Rose said.

"Anything else" Score said.

"Yeah, Jason Michaels" Al said.

"Who's that" Score said.

"Isabel's boyfriend and later fiancee. He is the one who got killed with her parents" Al said.

"You sure" Rose said.

"I saw his face" Al said.

"Hey guys" James said.

"James, glad to see that you became the new seeker for Gryffindor" Al said.

"Thanks, just know that I'm not going easy on you" James said.

"You never do" Al said.

"Funny. I'll see you out on the field" James said.

"Bye" Al said.

"Al" Lily said.

"Lily" Al said.

"I wanted to wish you luck out there" Lily said.

"Thanks" Al said.

Later the Slytherin team prepares to fly out. Catherine joined the team as the new chaser and Chris is the new beater. Al continues as the seeker with Score as the Keeper. The team flew out into the field where Gryffindor did the same. Later the game started, Claire got the quaffle and made her way to the hoop. She being chased by two Gryffindor chaser. She passed the quaffle to Catherine, she then throws it in the hoop.

"Ten points for Slytherin" Commentator said.

Later the chaser for Gryffindor got the quaffle and made her way to the hoops where Score is guarding. He caught the quaffle and throws it to Catherine. She caught the quaffle but the bludger is chasing after her. Chris came by and swings his bat at the bludger. Catherine managed to get through and score.

"Amazing, Ten more points for Slytherin" Commentator said.

Al and James are out in the air keeping an eye out for the snitch. The snitch came by in front of them and they chase after it. Al and James are side by side chasing the snitch. James sped up a little, Al did the same. They both reached out their hand to catch the snitch. Al flew in a little close and caught it.

"Amazing, Al Potter caught the snitch. Slytherin wins" Commentator said.

Everyone cheered, the Slytherin team landed and gathered around Al. Score and Catherine gave him a hug. James cames by.

"Al, Congratulations" James said.

"Thanks, James" Al said.


	8. Prison Break

Prison Break

December 18, 2019

"Milady, our acolytes are already in place in Azkaban" Dutch said.

"Perfect, I trust the Rex gave the inmates the news" Hexxia said.

"Yes" Dutch said.

"Then begin the operation" Hexxia.

Back at Azkaban, Rex is in the cell with a guard outside.

"Getting comfortable in there" Guard said.

Rex smiled back at him.

"What's with the smile" Guard said.

"You'll find out soon enough" Rex said.

The guard continue to patrol around unaware that the acolytes are among them in plain sight.

"Hey" Guard said.

"Hey" Disguised Acolyte said.

He then use the killing curse on him silently. The guard is dead. The Acolytes began their mission.

"Captain, something not right" Guard said.

"What's going on" Captain said.

"Some of our men are not reporting in" Guard said.

The two acolytes came in and attack the captain and the guard. The other acolytes went to the warden and killed him.

"Open the cells" Acolytes said.

The acolytes opened the cells on every level. Rex's cell door opened and he attacked the guarded and killed him. He took his wand and killed the other guards. The Acolytes then came to him.

"What took you guys so long" Rex said.

"We've been busy" Acolytes said.

Rex and the Acolytes came to the top for a chat with the prisoners.

"Now, I have a proposition for you all. Listen up, me and my friend need followers for our cause. We will get back the ministry for all the wrongs they have done to us. Who's me" Rex said.

Everyone agreed to their terms and joined the Acolytes.

"Now lets go" Rex said.

At Hexxia's castle, Rex came back with the new recruits.

"Good to have you back" Hexxia said.

"Thanks, and I have brought friends for the cause" Rex said.

"You have done your mission well" Hexxia said.

Hexxia came to speak with the recruits.

"Thank you all for coming. You all have been chosen for a greater purpose. We will bring the ministry to it's knees and take our rightful place as leaders. We will bring order to the wizarding world, no one will get in our way" Hexxia said.

Everyone cheer to her speeches.

"Well spoken, milady" Dutch said.

"I'm glad that you're impressed" Hexxia said.

Meanwhile back at the ministry, the auror deliver news to the Minister.

"Minister Shacklebolt, there was a break in at Azkaban. The inmates have escaped" Auror said.

"What, how" Percy said.

"The Shadow Acolytes were involved" Auror said.

"Hexxia, she making her move" Harry said.

"She's building an army, how many escaped" Percy said.

"All of them" Auror said.

"This is worse than I imagined" Minister Shacklebolt said.

"I have a feeling that war is coming soon" Harry said.


	9. Double Date

Double Date

January 10, 2020

Al and Alice are at Hogsmeade on a date until they see Score and Catherine.

"Score, Catherine" Al said.

"Al, what are you two doing here" Score said.

"Me and Alice are going on a date, what about you two" Al said.

"Same thing" Score said.

"Why don't we all go together" Catherine said.

"You mean a double date" Al said.

"That sounds like a great idea" Alice said.

"You sure" Al said.

"Yes" Alice said.

"Okay, let's double date" Al said.

"Great" Score said.

"Okay" Catherine said.

"Great" Alice said.

The four went to the Three Broomsticks for a chat.

"So you two have been friends since you we're little" Catherine said.

"Yeah, our dad's are great friends and that's how we met" Alice said.

"The first time I saw Alice I though she was an angel, all pretty and wonderful" Al said.

"That's sweet" Catherine said.

"What about you two, how did you meet" Al said.

"We were on the Hogwarts Express heading back home from our second year. I ran into Catherine and we start to talk during the trip. We then decided to hang out together during the summer, one thing led to another. It then became something serious, we've began dating" Score said.

"Yes, we have" Catherine said.

"Will you all excuse me, I need to go check on our order" Alice said.

"I'll come too" Catherine said.

"We'll be back, boys" Alice said.

The girls when to speak with their waitress.

"Have you seen Rose" Score said.

"Yeah, she stayed behind at school to study" Al said.

"She been busy a lot" Score said.

"She's using it as an excuse" Al said.

"What do you mean" Score said.

"Have you noticed how she acts when she sees you with Catherine. She seemed jealous" Al said.

"Jealous, why" Score said.

"Because she likes you" Al said.

"Me, she likes me" Score said.

"Yes. What do you think about Rose" Al said.

"What do I think about her. I think that she is a very attractive, intelligent, and most determined person I've ever met" Score said.

"Do you think that Catherine is the one for you" Al said.

"I'm not sure. What about you and Alice. Do you think she is the one" Score said.

"Yes, I've been love with her since the first moment I saw her. When I'm with her, I feel more alive" Al said.

"I want that too, Al" Score said.

"Then you need figure out who is one you love" Al said.

"We're back" Catherine said.

"Here we go" Alice said.

Alice put the tray of sodas down and they each picked one up.

"Cheers" Catherine said.

Later Al and Alice left the Three Broomsticks and walked. They then came across a man taking pictures.

"Al, we should get a picture" Alice said.

"Okay" Al said.

They stand together while the man prepared to take a picture.

"What is it" Alice said.

"Nothing, its just that, I love you" Al said.

Alice was touched by Al's words.

"I love you too" Alice said.

They kissed together as the picture is taken.

"For you both" photographer said.

He hands them each a picture of the moment they kissed together.

"It's beautiful" Alice said.

"Yes, beautiful" Al said.

Alice then grabs Al hand and walked together.


	10. Dark Prophecy

Dark Prophecy

February 26, 2020

The match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin continues as Al and the Ravenclaw seeker go after the snitch.

"Go Al" James said.

"Go, Al" Lily said.

Al is catching up and manage to catch the snitch.

"The snitch is caught, Slytherin wins" commentator said.

Everyone cheered. Alice ran up to him and kissed him while everyone watches. Later Al is walking with Alice, Score, and Rose.

"That was quite a game, you did great" Score said.

"Thanks, you did great yourself" Al said.

"Oh, I forgot" Score said.

"What is it" Al said.

"I was supposed to return the crystal ball I borrowed back to Professor Trelawney" Score said.

"I can return it for you" Al said.

"You sure" Score said.

"Yes" Al said.

"Okay, thank you" Score said.

"She you guys later" Al said.

Al made his way to Professor Trelawney class to return the crystal ball.

"Hello, anyone" Al said.

He went in and placed the ball on the table. His wrist is then grab by Professor Trelawney as she seen a new prophecy and speaks.

"Professor Trelawney" Al said.

"_Months from now, she will strike back at her enemy. The boy will face his darkest moment, feel pain and suffering he will. Person he loves will die by her hand. She will rise and he will fall_" Professor Trelawney said.

She let go of his wrist and awaken from her trance.

"Mr Potter" Professor Trelawney said.

Al then ran out. He made his way to the great hall while thinking about the prophecy of how someone he love will die. Score and Rose are in the great hall studying.

"Al sure is taking his time. Can I ask you something" Score said.

"Sure" Rose said.

"Are we just friends or are we something else" Score said.

"What do you mean" Rose said.

"I just need you to be honest with me" Score said.

"Okay" Rose said.

"Do you have feelings for me" Score said.

"Do I have feelings for you" Rose said.

"Yes" Score said.

"What if I told you, yes" Rose said.

Al then came by and looked worried.

"Al, there you are. Are you alright" Score said.

"Yeah, why" Al said.

"You seem worried" Score said.

"Yeah, this thing with Hexxia got me worried" Al said.

"Well, we'll figure out something. Okay" Score said.

"Okay" Al said.

Score and Rose continued their conversation. Al didn't tell them truth about a prophecy made today. He's scared about about losing someone, he has no idea who it could be. The future is in motion and only time will tell.


	11. Third Wizarding War

Third Wizarding War

March 28, 2020

Hexxia came by to speak with her Acolytes.

"The time has come to strike back at the ministry and their leaders. We'll start a new war for control of the ministry and the wizarding world. A Third Wizarding War. Let us begin our quest" Hexxia said.

The whole crowd cheered on and begins their mission.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, the students are listening to the radio for the news. The trio are listening as well. A conference is taking place at the ministry in front of people. Minister Shacklebolt came along with Percy and Cho.

"Thank you for coming, I understand that you're all scared. Everything the ministry is doing is to protect everyone from the threat the dark wizards and witches. I promise you" Minister Kingsley said.

Everyone then hears a voice from somewhere. It's Hexxia's voice.

"PROMISE US. YOU FAILED TO DO WHAT NEEDED TO BE DONE TO KEEP THE WIZARDING WORLD SAFE. YOU AND YOUR SO CALLED MINISTRY HAVE FAILED. WE ON THE OTHER HAND WILL NOT" Hexxia said.

The dementors came flying in and attacking everyone, causing fear. Everyone is listening on the radio. The dementor begins to feed off the crowd.

"Expecto Patronum" Minister Shacklebolt said.

He used the patronus charm to drive the dementors away. Rex came by and used the disarming spell on the minister. The Acolytes are now within the ministry and hold the people hostage. Hexxia came walking in.

"Hexxia" Harry said.

"Hello, Harry. I know that you're powerful, but even your not powerful enough to save them all" Hexxia said.

Harry couldn't do anything to with the Acolytes pointing their wands on hostages.

"Listen up I am Hexxia, leader of the Shadow Acolytes. We have come to rid the wizarding world of the ministry and its leaders. Step up Minister and say a few words" Hexxia said.

The Minister step up in front of everyone.

"Hexxia, you may have us threatened, but you will succeed. We will fight you to our last breath" Minister Shacklebolt said.

"Thank you for your words, Minister. As of right now, you have been stepped down" Hexxia said.

She used the killing curse on him in front of everyone. Everyone was shocked to see the minister killed before them.

"If you are listening, the Minister has been killed" Jockey said.

Al and the rest are listening.

"Now the time has come for us to take our place as leaders of the wizarding world. I offer you all a choice, join us or die" Hexxia said.

"Never" Harrys said loudly.

Everyone turn to Harry.

"You may have us scared, but we will never give in to your demends" Harry said.

"Yeah" The crowd said.

"If you all resist, we won't hesitate to kill you all" Hexxia said.

"We'll see" Harry said.

Ron and the aurors fired their wands at the Acolyte and began to fight. The hostages began to escape while the fight continues.

"What do we do now" Rex said.

"Retreat. You may have won the battle, but the wars has begun. A Third Wizarding War" Hexxia said.

Hexxia and the Acolytes apparated out of there. There has been casualties during the battle. Harry came to Percy and Cho.

"What do we do" Cho said.

"We're have to prepare for war, this was only the beginning" Harry said.

"He's right, you and I have a job to do. We have to take control of the ministry and prepare ourselves" Percy said.

Meanwhile at Hexxia's castle.

"They got the message and the war has started" Hexxia said.

"Excellent, whats your next move" Dutch said.

"The time has come to destroy my enemy" Hexxia said.

"How, he won't go down easily" Dutch said.

"By going after the ones he loves" Hexxia said.


	12. Hexxia Strikes Back

Hexxia Strikes Back

May 23, 2020

Two months have pasted since the war began. Alice was looking for Al. She found him up in the Astronomy Tower.

"Al" Alice said.

"Alice" Al said.

"What are doing here alone" Alice said.

"I just needed to be alone" Al said.

"That's a lie and you know it. Something is bothering you. Talk to me" Alice said.

"I think we should break up" Al said.

"Break up, why" Alice said.

"Because I want to keep you safe. Hexxia will come after me and hurt anyone I'm close to" Al said.

"How you do you know" Alice said.

"I just feel it" Al said.

"Al, I love you. I will always stand by your side no matter what" Alice said.

"But what happens if you get hurt or worse, I can't risk it" Al said.

"It's my choice to make" Alice said.

She then grabs Al's hands.

"Remember the what you said to me before" Alice said.

"You and me, Forever" Al said.

She and Al then kissed as the sun goes down. They then hear an explosion inside the castle.

"What's that" Alice said.

"I don't know, come on" Al said.

They went inside the castle to find Hogswarts under attack.

"Al, the Acolytes are inside" Score said.

"Alice, get to safety" Al said.

Al pulled out his wand and joined the battle. Acolytes, werewolves, dementors all attacking the students and staff. Professor McGonagall used the Patronus Charm to scare off the dementors.

"What is it they want" Al said.

"I don't know, they just appear and started attacked. We didn't asked what they wanted" Score said.

Hexxia is outside watching the battle. Rex returned.

"Rex, did you bring me what I asked you for" Hexxia said.

"Yes" Rex said.

He hand her James and Lily.

"Perfect, tell our force to withdraw" Hexxia said.

The Acolytes got their orders to withdraw. They then apparated out of the castle.

"They're retreating" Score said.

"What do they want" Rose said.

"I know what they want, me" Al said.

"What" Score said.

"How do you know all this. Is there something you're not tell us" Rose said.

"Guys" Hugo said.

"What wrong, Hugo" Rose said.

"Lily and James have been taken" Hugo said.

Al was shocked to hear. A bird flew in and gave Al a howler. It from Hexxia. He opened it.

"Mr Potter, if you are listening then know that I have your brother and sister. If you want no harm to come to them, come to the forbidden forest alone. If you don't come, I'll kill them both" Hexxia's howler said.

"I have to go" Al said.

"Al, what ever she has planned, it's a trap" Score said.

"I don't care. I can't let the prophecy come true" Al said.

"What prophecy" Score said.

Al's word slipped and they figured he was hiding something.

"Al, what is really going on" Rose said.

"When I went to see Professor Trelawney, she told about new prophecy. She said that someone I love will die" Al said.

"Why didn't you say anything" Rose said.

"I didn't want you two to worry, and I didn't want it to come true" Al said.

"Well, we're going with" Score said.

"No" Al said.

"Al, she'll kill you all without hesitating. You need our help to save them" Rose said.


	13. Death of a Loved One

Death of a Loved One

May 23, 2020

Alice is looking for Al in the school until she ran into Hugo.

"Hugo, have you seen Al. Please tell me" Alice said.

Hexxia and the Acolytes are waiting in the forest with James and Lily.

"He should be here by now" Rex said.

"Came down, Rex" Hexxia said.

"Well, if he doesn't get here I'll have time to kill" Rex said looking at James and Lily.

"He will come" Hexxia said.

Al finally came.

"I'm here" Al said.

"Perfect" Hexxia said.

"Let them go" Al said.

"Not so fast, only one get go. Time to choose who live and who dies" Hexxia said.

"What" Al said.

"Who it will be, your troublemaking werewolf brother James, or you lovely little sister Lily. You better choose who dies or I'll kill them both" Hexxia said.

"It's me you want, let them go" Al said.

"Choose" Hexxia said.

"Don't do this, pick me" Al said.

"Al, don't" James said.

"Brother" Lily said.

"You want to kill me, so kill me. Do it" Al said.

"I am, slowly" Hexxia said.

"NOW" Al said.

Rose and Score came out of hiding and attacked the Acolytes. James and Lily started to run away. Hexxia points her wand at them until Al fired his spell at her and she blocked.

"No, I'm the one you need to worry about" Al said.

"Very well" Hexxia said.

Al and Hexxia began to duel each other. Rose and Score fought against the others. James and Lily continued to run until they see Alice.

"Alice" James said.

"James, Lily, where's Al" Alice said.

"Over there" James said.

"Okay, get to safety" Alice said.

"Come on, Lily" James said.

James and Lily ran back to the castle while Alice goes to Al. Rose and Score fought against Rex.

"_Incendio_" Rose said.

Rex blocked the spell and used the blasting curse. She blocked it with her shield charm but it still went through with less power. She got injured.

"ROSE" Score said.

"Now your turn" Rex said.

"_Reducto_" Score said.

He blocked it.

"_Stupefy_" Score said.

He stunned Rex and went to see Rose. She was injured but alive and conscious.

"Are you okay" Score said.

"I'm fine" Rose said.

Meanwhile Al and Hexxia continued their duel. She used some spells against him though he blocked it.

"Your father taught you well" Al said.

"You have no idea. Here's one the spells he taught me. _Expecto Patronum_" Al said

He used the Patronus Charms to create a ball of light and sent it to her. She got blinded by the light. The spell wore off and he used his next spell.

"Stupefy" Al said.

She got hit with spell and went down.

"Al" Alice said.

"Alice, what are you doing here" Al said.

"I had to come for you. I couldn't stand by if something happened to you" Alice said.

"You came for me" Al said.

"I love you" Alice said.

Al and Alice kissed and hugged. Hexxia then gets her strength back and points the wand at them.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Hexxia said.

She fired her spell at them and ended up killing Alice instantly. Al saw Alice being murdered in front of him.

"Alice, ALICE" Al said.

She then falls to the grounds.

"Alice, Alice, Alice open you eyes. ALICE" Al said in pain.

He then begins to cry. Score and Rose see Alice died.

"No, no, nooo" Rose said crying.

Score hugs her while she cries.

Hexxia then gets up and points the wand at Al.

"Don't worry, you can join her in death" Hexxia said.

"Reducto" Harry said.

Harry fired his spell at her spell. He then sees Al with a dead Alice.

"Oh no" Harry said.

"You're too late, you have lost. I've won" Hexxia said.

She then apparates out along with Rex. Harry then went to Al.

"Al, I'm sorry" Harry said.

Harry hugs his son who crying and devastated.

"There's nothing you've could have done" Harry said.

Everyone came to see Alice dead, including her father.

"Alice, Alice no" Professor Longbottom said.

He went over to his daughter's body.

"My baby, She killed my baby" Professor Longbottom said.

Neville then begins to cry hard. Everyone then becomes sad with the loss of loved one.


	14. Alice's Memorial

Alice's Memorial

May 29, 2020

Hogwarts is holding a memorialHarry was outside with Ginny, Ron and Hermione came to check on them.

"Did I do this" Harry said.

"Harry" Ginny said.

"Did I do this to Al, to Alice" Harry said.

"Harry, this isn't your fault" Hermione said.

"Isn't it, I failed to save Isabel, and save Alice. More importantly, I failed to my son" Harry said.

"We're all broken, Harry" Hermione said.

"She right" Ron said.

"I though with Voldemort gone, there would be peace" Harry said.

"Evil never ends, Harry. It just take on a new form" Hermione said.

"Our son. He needs you, more than ever" Ginny said.

"How is he" Hermione said.

"He's heartbroken. He hasn't been the same since it happened. He wouldn't take to me" Harry said.

"All we do is be there for him" Ron said.

"They're about to start" Hermione said.

"Lets go" Ginny said.

"Yeah" Harry said.

In the great hall the students attend a memorial for Alice. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Hannah were there. Hagrid and the other teachers were there as well. Professor McGonagall begins to speak.

"I would like to thank you all for attending. We are here to honor our great friend. She was murdered and taken from us by the dark witch Hexxia. She touched our hearts with her kindness, her grace, and her love. Let us never forget the person she was, a very strong and beautiful friend. She is now in a better place. Alice Hannah Longbottom, rest in peace" Professor McGonagall said.

Score is next to Al who has tears in his eyes. Later everyone paid their respects to Alice. Neville when to talk with Al.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Longbottom" Al said.

"You did everything you can, it's not your fault. She loved you" Neville said.

"Thank you" Al said.

Neville gave Al a hug. Hannah came by to give Al a hug too.

Later the memorial ended, Rose and Score went to see Al all alone.

"Al, how are you feeling" Rose said.

"Sad" Al said.

"You haven't talk to us much, have you been avoiding us" Score said.

"Yes" Al said.

"Why, why are you trying to push us away" Rose said.

"Because I'm the reason Alice is dead. The prophecy warned me that someone will died and I ignored it. I was careless to think I can have a normal life, but I can't. This is for the best" Al said.

"So you going to cut us off because of what Hexxia did. Al, don't let her destroy your life" Rose said.

"She already destroyed my life, and I can't let her destroy yours. This has to end" Al said.

"Al, don't do this" Score said.

"Goodbye, we're done" Al said.

Al left Score and Rose by themselves while they watched as he walks away. He then went to the great hall where it is empty. He see a picture of Alice.

"Goodbye, my love. I will never forget you. I will stop Hexxia and she will pay for what she has done, I promise" Al said.

Al then leaves and walks out the door.


End file.
